


be mine

by Kindred



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Loki, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a vampire and Thor is werewolf what is wrong with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki is a prince of the vampires, his father king of the most powerful vampire clan in the world. He has ties to other smaller clans that will back him up in a heartbeat if he would go to war. He isn’t next in line to branch out and start a clan of his own like half of his 6 brothers. Loki is powerful in his own right. Not only is he a vampire but he is also a sorcerer and often feared on the battled field as he walks over the bodies of the dead in his bare feet, looking like a fallen angel as he takes on his enemies and kills them with his magic. He often uses knives poisoned with monk’s hood to kill werewolves he comes across.  
On one particular war while Loki was using the poisoned knifes against the werewolves, he came across Thor, the son of the Werewolf King. A smile crossed Loki’s bloody lips at the thought of bringing home the head of the prince of wolves to show to his father (such a shame to waste a wonderful body) as he watched the large wolf cut the heads off his fellow vampires. His lips curled in disgust. He moved closer to him holding his knifes ready to strike, walking over the bodies, letting the blood soak up in his clothes. He knew just one little nick from his poisoned blades would suffice and this beast would die slowly and painfully. It could take days or weeks for him to die but Loki wanted his head.  
He stood behind Thor and watched his muscles move, but just when Loki raised the knives the large brute pulled his elbow back knocking him in the face. Loki stumbled back, everything became double vision and then he saw nothing but blackness as he fell backwards and lay unconscious when Thor turned around to see what his elbow collided with. He looked down to see the dark haired beauty, a fallen angel in his eyes. He knew he was a vampire just by the smell.  
“Take this one back home.” He ordered one of his pack. The werewolf picked Loki up and threw him ungentle over his shoulder.  
“Careful! I want to keep this one.” Thor snarled.  
When he came to his senses, Loki found himself tied up, gagged and laying on a pile of furs; he pulled on the rope around his wrists. It dawned on him quickly that he could feel the furs against his skin which could mean only one thing: he was naked. Panic was setting in slowly as he realised he was in someone’s bed chambers. The sounds of heavy boots echoed and vibrated though the stone floor before they came to a stop and then he heard the sound of the lock on the door opening. Loki forced himself to sit upright and looked at the blond wolf that stood looking at him.   
“What a sight for sore eyes! This beautiful creature waiting for me...” He said as he closed the door behind him.  
“Your army has been destroyed and you are my spoils.” He grinned as he stripped himself off his clothes.  
Loki watched him with fake indifference as the naked wolf stood in front of him. Thor knelt down, reached out and brushed the long black locks out of his face.  
“Just beautiful...” He whispered as he pulled the gag out of the vampire’s mouth.

“My family will hunt you and your kind down for touching me.” Loki snarled.  
Thor looked at him blinking before laughing. The vampire frowned as the wolf barked.  
“And what is so funny, mutt?” Loki asked.  
Thor took his chin into his large hot hand. “Who do you think told us where to find you? Your father was worried about your power and asked us to kill you, but I think it would be a waste of magic and beauty.” He told him.  
Loki shook his head and pulled away from him. 

“You lie!” Loki snarled as he tried to bite him.  
Thor tilted his head and pulled out a letter from his discarded jacket pocket.  
“I kept this just in case I didn’t kill you.” He said.  
Loki looked at the letter and saw it was in his father’s hand writing and there was also his gold wax seal. 

“I’m kind of tied up, mutt.” Loki hissed.  
Thor still had a smile on his face as he broke the seal. Loki knew that no one else would use the seal, not even his brothers.

“Do you want me to read it or…”   
Loki snarled at him. “I will read it.”   
Thor held it up to his face and watched as the vampire prince read the letter, anger and hatred growing in his eyes, then his eyes widen and change, filling with shock and pain and then hopelessness. He looked away and down to the furs he sat on.  
The werewolf moved closer to him and untied his hands and legs. Loki moved his hands and rubbed his wrists.  
“Hey, now! Don’t cry...” Thor whispered as he saw pink tears run down his cheek.

“I… I gave him everything, he took everything...” Loki whispered as he felt large arms wrap around him, warming him.

“It’s his own fault for losing such a wonderful creature.” Thor told him as he pulled him into his lap and nuzzled into his neck.  
“I will look after you, you’re my fallen angel.” He purred licking his neck “Become mine.” 

“What would the Great All Father think if his son was to snag a vampire for a mate?” Loki whispered.

“It’s not his choice, it’s mine.” Thor told him, Loki was still for a moment, enjoying the warmth of Thor’s body.

“Well… then… the first thing we’re going to do is get me some clothes and prepare a bath for you.” Loki said thinking of things he will need in the place of flea bags.

“Anything else, my mate?” Thor purred again as he rubbed his large rough hands over his stomach. He couldn’t wait to have this beauty bent over the bed and knot him, breed him and watch his stomach bloom with life.

“Yes… you’re not getting in bed in your wolf form. I don’t want fur everywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor just grinned as he picked Loki up and placed him on the bed, and knelt above him as he took in the raw beauty that was laid out before him. The vampire looked up at him with a slight blush on his cheeks as he tried to move to cover himself “Why do you want to hide your beauty.” Thor asked as he moved to nuzzle his neck  
“B…Because whatever has been said about me I have never being this close to anyone.” He whispered as he turned his head to look at the stain glass window as he felt Thor moved his head to look down at him   
“You think I couldn’t smell that? I knew you were a virgin from the moment I saw you.” Loki turned to look at the blonde before said blonde started to kiss down his body.

He was a babbling wreck by the time Thor reach his member, Loki was shocked that the wolf could pleasure him in such way without being near his member or being inside of him “S….top teasing me and fuck me!” Loki screamed as he felt the large rough hand warp around his member and start to stroke him   
“You want me to fuck you know without even spreading you open?”  
“YES!” Loki sobbed into the sheets   
“Oh beautiful I would love to but your my mate and I have to make sure I don’t rip you open.” Thor smirked as he licked along Loki’s neck   
“YES YES RIP ME OPEN!” Loki screamed as Thor pushed a finger inside of him “P…Please!” Loki cried. 

The werewolf smirked as he watched the vampire come undone by a few hand movements, he lowered his face to Loki’s ear and nipped the studded lob before whispering into his ear “I like this, I like watching you beg me to rip you open.” Loki whined as another finger slide into him, he could feel the stretching and the burn of his body as the fingers worked him open “I’m going to fill you I’m going to make you smell like me inside and out, going to let you ride my knot as it fills you with my seed.”  
“Y…Yes!” He moaned and the finger disappeared “No no no!” Loki cried out at the missing fingers. Thor chuckled as he grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled his hips up and exposed Loki stretched hole. He smiled as he leaned down and started licking the rip “OI GOD I HATE YOU!” Loki yelled as Thor continued to drive the vampire insane.

What felt hours of tongue torture Thor pulled back and lower Loki down on the bed and looked at him, it seem Loki had came several times as his stomach, chest and even face was covered in gooey white cum. His body shivered as Thor moved his own achy hard member to watched the quivering hole “I hate you I hate you.” Loki whimpered as Thor pushes himself into Loki. The vampire had his eyes closed but when he felt the breached of the werewolf’s cock invade his body they shot open his mouth and cried out as the thick long member impaled into Loki   
“Mine.” Thor growled as he held the vampire down.

Loki was too far gone his mind was blank as Thor started thrusting into him an unforgiven pace sending sparks off though he vampire’s body. The werewolf growled at him as he held to his hips as he pulled back his member before slamming it back in getting a scream out of the dark haired beauty as he found his sweet spot “Mine! My vampire bitch!” Thor growled as he buried his face into Loki’s neck breathing in his scent and he jerked his hip  
“T…Thor!” Loki cried out as he felt the knot start to grow   
“My mate!”  
“Y...YOURS!” Loki cried as a set of teeth sliced into his shoulder as Thor fucked him on his knot. The vampire screamed as he felt another orgasm forces itself out of his body as the knot grew inside of him.

Loki groaned as he woke up he could feel the heat of Thor behind him as they warped his arms around him, his hand was lazily rubbing small circles on the slightly swollen stomach “Ummm you’re a wake.” Thor purred as he licked the bite that now scared bite   
“Urrrh hungry.” Loki whispered, Thor moved his hand and held it up in front of him  
“Drink.” He smiled, Loki tiredly warped his hand around Thor’s wrist and then let his fangs sink into the werewolf’s wrists. He drunk his fill and then pulled back before looking up at the blonde wolf who was smiling at him “I will take care of you.” He whispered to him before kissing him, Loki hummed into the kiss before Thor pulled back and looked down at him.

Thor came out of bath room and stood looking down at his mate he was laying under a blanket sleeping peacefully. Thor pulls on his clothes and walked over to him and kissed his forehead, pulling back he saw the vampire’s eyes flutter open and green orbs looked up at him “Where are you going?” Loki asked  
“Just going to see my father don’t worry go back to sleep I will bring you something to eat.” Thor told him, Loki smiled sleepily at him and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


End file.
